Starlight
by kindlingives
Summary: Kindling Ives refuses to accept the fact Marcus Volturi is her true mate. Aro Volturi has her former master killed before her very eyes and held against her will in Marcus's chambers. She devises a way to escape from her captors. Marcus VolturixOC oneshot OOC Marcus Volturi


Kindling watch helplessly as the two guards responsible for her master's destruction began to burn the remains. Many guards have come and stood ready to attack her if necessary and she trembled before them. Marcus still had hold of her and singled to the guard, after he ordered the burning, to back off. A shriek of horror and despair echoed through the great hall throne room from Kindling as she slumped in his hold. She sobbed continuously as the roaring blaze reflected in her venom pooled eyes.

Jane now recovered, knelt to her master's side and pulled him into her embrace. She smoothed his brow and took his hand and kissed it.

"Master...please be alright. Come back to us." She whispered to him as she kissed him.

Aro slowly opened his eyes and blinked up at Jane. He had an expression of tenderness a moment then the next as he remembered what happen, he shot up and flitted in front of Marcus and Kindling.

"She will pay for this blatant attempt to kill me and the coven! Marcus...stand aside!" Aro growled out his order.

The coven stood at Aro's side snarling ready to spring on command. Marcus growled in warning to all and put Jessemy behind him to protect her.

"You will not harm her Aro! She is mine! Back down, all of you or face me!"

"What is this Marcus, she is dangerous! She mustn't be allowed to live." Aro stalked forward and halted only inches from Marcus's face in a challenge.

"She has a bond to me and you will not touch...her!" Marcus pushed Aro back with his last word.

"Marcus I demand to see...show me now!" Aro yelled at him, after recovering from staggering back from the shove and stepped up to him again.

Marcus showed no sign of hesitation and clasped hands with Aro. All became clear to Aro as he made contact with Marcus's skin, he saw the reason for his convictions. Leaving him no choice ,Aro let go of his hand and then started to think of ways to deal with this sensitive situation. Marcus has found his mate twice in his life time, this was unheard of. Aro knew he could never act against his brother now and schemed in his mind how he was going to deal with this.

"I see...I must insist on reading her as well." Aro held out his hand for Kindling.

Marcus turned to Kindling and lead her back around by the hand. She stopped sobbing and looked unsure at Aro's out stretched hand.

"Come now my dear, I need to be sure of you. I must know what to do about a loaded gun like you in _my_castle. You will not use your gift at all against me, understand." She nodded to him.

She placed her hand in his and he bent over it concentrating over it. An onslaught of images came forth and he saw it all. Her whole horror filled life filled his mind and he found himself involuntarily hissing at the abuse she endured at so many hands.

Marcus stood rigid and alarmed at the emotions rolling off Aro like heat off a road on a hot summers day. He dropped her hand suddenly and took a moment to collect himself. He was not a saint but he never would be that cruel...ever.

"No one use their gift around her! She has a gift of mimicking any talent and using it against you or for her own benefit. Marcus, I do insist you stay with her as much as you can, she's your responsibility and must be controlled at all cost. If you need someone to look after her, I suggest some member of the coven with no talent. Perhaps Heidi, her talent is not so bad as to cause harm. But, give her instructions to not use it around her anyway." Aro said as he paced in front of them.

"Take her now and then I wish to speak to you alone when you get a chance, I will be in my office." Aro added.

Marcus nodded and started to leave.

"You are not seriously allowing this girl to stay?! Aro, what if she gets out of control?" Caius said furiously at his decision.

"Marcus will take care of her, we can not interfere with a mate bond and you know it Brother." Aro glared at him and Caius's eyes went wide with indignation.

"Whatever, Aro. If he does not curb her, I will kill her, end of story!" Caius warned, going out.

Marcus hissed in his direction as he led Kindling out to his quarters. Kindling followed obediently in fear that if she fought, Caius would be good on he word and kill her. Once out in the corridor, Marcus scooped her up and carried her all the way to his room. She felt lost now, she right then consider her life over. All she knew and loved was taken from her.

_Monsters_, that's all they were to her. The ones who killed her only love and took her captive for what...to belong to _him_? The very monster that ordered the death of her only security she'd ever known.

He looked down at her. She made no sound and closed her eyes in show of her distaste to even look at his face. She would never let anyone into her heart again. She put up a wall right then and there. Bonded? To _him_? Never!

Marcus opened the door to his chambers and walked over to the sitting area and placed her gently on the couch. She opened her eyes only to the sound of logs being adjusted in the fire-place with a poker. Marcus finished putting more logs on the fire and then seated himself next to her. She flinch at his touch as his hand reached for hers and angerly snatched it from him.

He sighed and started to speak as she cringed from him; sliding further on the couch, away from him.

"What is your name, mia cara?" Marcus asked gently.

She did not respond and Marcus waited patiently, staring at her with his melancholy eyes. She stared back with defiance and loathing and showed she did not trust him. Marcus soon realized that she was not going to give in and talk with him so he decided to do the talking, hoping she will take in his words and not ignore him completely.

"Well, I think I shall let you know that I mean you no harm. You and I share a bond and it is important that you know this. You will experience some effect of the mating pull but don't worry, I will be always close to you. I will help you through it. Soon, we will be fully bonded and all this anger and resentment you are feeling towards me will fade away. I will have Heidi look after you while I'm not here, it seems wise to take Aro's advice on this. She is very pleasant and I have no doubt you two will be great friends in no time."

He paused and she moves back towards him on the couch. Marcus watches as she settles next to him then lays her head on his chest. Marcus shocked at her sudden change of heart, places his hand on her redhead and smooths her hair. She didn't move and stayed awhile thinking...

He did not seem as bad as Samael. She hated belonging to someone again but she knew if she was to find any kind of peace, she had to obey her new Master. Maybe he would give her some freedom in the end. She hoped against hope that Samael would let her go but he never once showed her that he'd ever do that for her. She thought with all that she had done for him, he could find it in his heart to release her but no, he would not. He used and abused her daily without remorse. Thinking on Marcus, she became tired inside, now she had to start over again with him. She felt like his captive and knew again she must please her new master to get the things she wanted. So even though she felt complete hate and disgust for this man, she would bury it for now. She had to gain his love and sex was the way to do it, she depended on it for survival.

Kindling looked up at Marcus and touched his soft skin on his face, She traced his jaw line and saw his eyes widen when her fingers ghosted along his lips. He bent than and captured her lips with his. Kindling struggled inwardly not to pull away in revulsion that she felt and pressed on. She used all her hate and sadness to focus it into pleasing Marcus.

He pulled her up in his lap and kissed her even deeper. He entered her mouth, sliding his tongue inside and Kindling straddled his thighs, holding his neck and running her hands through his long wavy hair. He growled out to her in passion and his arms wrapped around her. He laid her down, slowly. As she felt the couch against her back and his weight on her, a fire of desire exploded and she arched her back in want and need. He pulled back and gazed at her with blackened eyes that swam with much love.

_Oh yes! Gods, it's been too long! _He thought as she gazed up at him with a sweetness he longed to have from her.

Marcus switched to bond sight and gasped at the dark bond tinged, laced with gold attached to himself from her. He immediately rose from her and stared back into her equally shocked face. She had seen it too and it confused her. His bond was pure gold and hers seemed tainted and she became distraught. She new, he knew.

_Dammit!_ She swore inwardly.

Her plans of seduction went out the window and now this new development caused her panic. She would never be able to fool him and inside knew, she could not care for her master's murderer.

_I got to get out of here! I'll kill the bastard! He's nothing but a monster to me! _She thought as she readied herself than sprang and went for his throat.

Marcus much more skilled in war and thousands of years older, soon subdued her. He pinned her after catching her hand inches from getting around his throat and instantly used his body to trap her. Underneath him, she hissed and snarled in protest in his face.

"Shh, little one. There will be no more of that. I can see the bond you have with me and you saw mine, clearly our affections are unmistakably unequal and I will not allow this façade to take place. I will always know, my sweet. So give it up!" Marcus commanded as he shook her and she went limp and sobbed, covering her face.

"Just get off me and leave me alone! I won't do it again, don't hurt me, p..please."

"I would not hurt you. I merely wish you'd see reason." He pulled back and watched her continue to sob and shook his head. "I will leave you now to collect yourself but will return soon. Don't be afraid, my dear." Marcus said as he got up and began to walk to the door.

"Where are you going! I said I wouldn't do it anymore. Don't go!" Kindling ran towards him after getting to her feet.

Marcus turned and caught her and switched to bond sight again. He saw her bond was unchanged and this was an act of a desperate girl just wanting to be free.

"Go back and sit, I will not be long. I will call for Heidi, she will stay with you." Marcus said and pointed at the couch. He waited for her to obey and she turned reluctantly and as soon as she sat, Marcus opened the door.

"Heidi...Ah, thank you for coming so quickly. Watch over her and be mindful, she is quite the smart one. Don't let her fool you, dear one." Marcus said as she flitted inside the room.

"Yes master, I will be careful." Heidi answered him in confidence.

"Good, I will go see Aro now, I will return soon. Marcus left the room after Heidi bowed.

After the door shut Heidi turned and walked over to the couch where Jessemy was sitting. Heidi chose the arm-chair by the fire-place and after she settled into it she crossed her legs and sighed.

"Well now, let's get acquainted shall we, I am Heidi and you are?" Heidi tilted her beautiful head Kindling's way.

"Kindling." Was her simple answer as she crossed her arms, protectively.

"We really must get on friendlier terms, we will be together for some time. Is there anything you want in particular? I plan on going shopping for you and I will be providing for you and all you need in place of Marcus when he is not here." Heidi said with a sweet smile.

"I don't want anything!" Kindling answered venomously.

"I see...well, I will have to guess to your preferences. Marcus is a very good man, do not worry. He will be kind to you. All this struggling is for nothing, my dear." Heidi said.

"I don't care! I don't want anything! Leave me alone!" Kindling yelled.

Heidi sighed and stayed silent. She knew this one was going to be trouble. Poor thing, life is full of such disappointment and sorrow for her. Soon she would see Marcus will love and care for her, then she will come around. She hoped for his sake, anyway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**In Aro's Office...**

A roar of fury echoed through the halls outside of Aro's office and all scattered in panic that was walking down it.

Marcus stared at Aro in horror as he relayed the details of Kindling's ruined life. He could not stomach some of the details and begged Aro to not to elaborate into it too much. It was a good thing Samael is dead. If he wasn't Marcus would torture him till he begged for death and then maybe he would grant it with much pleasure in the end.

This guy was a sadistic, dominant, evil vampire. He made his mate do things that were unspeakable. Her treatment was outrageous. Normally they didn't care how other vampires lived as long as they played by the rules but _this_! Samael was an evil man of the Roman army, very cruel and delighted himself fully in his job. He was known in his human life to rape and pillage as he conquered the city he took over. When he was changed to vampire, his evil seemed to be magnified tenfold.

When Kindling was taken, he made her a sex slave and she served him day and night. Even though Samael had a wife, he desired more mates and pleasure. He indulged himself without shame or hindrances, for no one challenged him not even his beaten and abused wife. Aro saw much suffering and tried to be discreet but Marcus understood that his mate was a shattered woman. Ruined by a narcissistic monster that nearly killed the girl's spirit. Marcus hoped that he could somehow heal the wounds and just maybe love will find a way, somehow.

"You have a great challenge ahead Marcus. This girl is damaged goods and you know she will not act in a normal way that well girls act. Her mind is sick with depression and much anxiety...great fear. Samael also has corrupted her. She has a warped view of the world and relationships. I am very sorry Marcus but if you fail, I don't think this girl can be trusted." Aro stated sadly.

"What are you saying, kill her! Never Aro! I will break through this wall of horror and rescue her from it! I will not fail. Fate has given me a second chance at love and I will die first than fail her!" Marcus shouted out with conviction.

"Peace brother. I see...well in that case, please take great care with her. She may be angry and violent but underneath the girl is suffering and needs love; patience to mend her broken heart, then may be you can reach that heart of the girl who was once whole and innocent long ago." Aro advised Marcus kindly.

"Yes, Aro I will remember. I must get back, thank you for this." Marcus said as he took his leave.

"You're welcome Brother, take care." Aro sighed then called for Jane.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yes Master." Jane said as she approached Aro.

"Please Jane, call me Aro. Come here...I wish to hold you," Aro stood and held his arms out to receive her in his embrace. Jane hurried into it and held him.

After a time Jane pulled away and looked up into Aro's face. "What troubles you Aro, my love? Jane touched his face sweetly and he caught her hand and kissed it.

"Come, let's go sit by the fire. I want to talk with you." Aro led her by the hand and sat her on his lap and cuddled her close.

"In the light of recent events, I've come to be aware that I may have been over looking your feelings. Are you happy in our relationship, dear Jane?"

"Yes...Why do you ask my love." She looked into his face searching his eyes for the truth.

Aro never looked so shaken and his sudden concern for her feelings and thoughts were astonishing to her. In the many years they have been together, he never was worried for her, she figured he thought that this was a good arrangement and truth was, she got what she wanted...his love and admiration.

"I am happy. I love you with all my heart. Why are you so uneasy. Shall I prove it. You want me to make love to you tonight?" She said with a wicked smile that disarmed him instantly and his wall of anxiety came down.

"Oh my sweet love...I want you, yes." Aro sighed as she caught his lips with her own.

The heat of their passions rose high as they stripped the clothes from each other. Aro laid her down and kissed her sweet lips and soon traveled his attentions all over her body. Her moans came softly to his ears and his purr rumbled in his chest causing her to go into a frenzy. She pulled him up and kissed him deeply.

She pulled away, panting. "Take me Aro, I need you now!"

He reached for her legs and positioned himself between them.

As he rode the waves of pleasure, he looked deep in her eyes. Jane was startled by the amount of emotion swimming in his eyes. At times he looked to be in ecstasy and then switched to loving stares that filled her heart with such tenderness for him. He showed her he cared that night and that was everything to her.

Jane poured her whole heart into loving him completly. Somehow, she sensed his need to be reassured in their love. He would not tell her his reasons for this sudden need but she kind of knew it.

It was that girl. She had effected her master strangely. Well, whatever it was that was so troubling to him, by the time the fire of their desires were quenched in love-making, Jane was glad for it. Aro was amazing and she laid on his chest content, secure in his love and valued in his eyes.

**Back to Marcus as he came to his room...**

"Get OUT! I don't want you in here, stupid bitch!" Kindling screamed at Heidi.

"Calm down, Kindling! You need to get changed out of those filthy clothes. It won't hurt for you to bathe either!" Heidi said as Marcus heard a struggle from behind the door.

He opened his door and saw the women in a fight. Kindling was wrestling with Heidi as Heidi tried to coax her into the bathroom.

"Ladies! Stop this! Heidi, I will take over now, thank you for trying but she's not going to be compliant right now. Let me talk to her." Marcus said coming to take Kindling from Heidi's grasp.

"Yes, Master." Heidi moved to the other side of the room and waited for Marcus to single her to come back.

"Now, Kindling is it?... I want you to calm down and listen to Heidi. She just wishes to be of help to you and she is right, you look like you can use a good bath and fresh clothes. Your clothes are dirty and torn. Please let her help you. It will also help you to relax." Marcus said as he pulled her into an embrace.

She staggered into it and surrendered to his strength. She knew now that fighting was not going to get her anywhere. Marcus was too strong for her so she decided she was too emotionally drain to do this anymore and maybe she could get a moment of peace alone. She decided to get a bath and get the fresh clothes. Besides, she wouldn't have to look at him and be forced to listen to him ramble on and on about what he wanted from her.

"Fine, I'll go! Let go of me!"

"Okay, mi cara, easy now." Marcus let her go.

She stepped away and went into the bathroom.

"Heidi, be so kind and get her some clothes, thank you." Marcus said as Heidi made her way out to complete her task.

When she entered, she shut the door and sighed against it. She walked over to the jacuzzi tub. As she turned on the taps she sat by the side and sobbed into her hands. She was exhausted from her emotions. This was unfair. She slowly stripped her clothes and got in. She settled into her hot bath and resolved to be free of these vampires that held her against her will. If being captive and mistreated taught her anything, it was how to survive and she will. If she bide her time right, she can find a way to escape from _HIM _once and for all.


End file.
